Patent document 1 (WO 2009/154300) describes 1-(4-methoxybutyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-[(3S,5R)-5-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyl)piperidin-3-yl]-1H-benzimidazole-2-carboxamide hydrochloride which has a rennin inhibitory action and is useful as a prophylactic or therapeutic agent for hypertension or various organ disorders caused by hypertension, and the like.